Cinderella Dadakan?
by veruna
Summary: bagaimana nasib Min Yoongi ketika menyamar menjadi kekasih palsu bagi temannya dan berakhir menjadi 'cinderella' di pesta ulang tahun adik kelasnya? / jimin/Yoongi ft. others / BL / MINYOON or MINGA / INTRO / A BTS FANFICTION


**Cinderella Dadakan**

 **Jimin x Yoongi (MinYoon) dan others**

 **BTS Fanfiction by veruna**

 **Yaoi, bahasa ga baku, alur ngebut**

 **Rate : T+**

 **yg gw miliki cuma plotnya doang :u**

 **PART ONE: INTRO**

Ceritanya, tinggal seorang anak laki-laki dengan nama Min Yoongi. Dia tinggal dan dibesarkan di lingkungan elit bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya juga para staff rumah. Orangtua Yoongi itu orang terpandang semua. Ayahnya pengusaha, sedangkan ibunya desainer ternama di seantero negeri. Tapi sayangnya, ibu Yoongi meninggal pas dia baru sekitar sebelas tahun karena penyakit turunan. Yoongi jelas terpukul. Ia ngurung diri di rumah dan gak masuk-masuk sekolah sampe harus tinggal —Namjoon, sebenernya gak tega dengan kondisi anak satu-satunya, tapi mau gimana lagi, mau pake apapun, dia gabakal bisa bikin istrinya hidup kembali.

Setelah satu tahun berduka, Yoongi mutusin buat balik sekolah. Dia yang memang sedari lahir jutek dan ga pedulian mah, woles aja. _Sabodo murid lain pada jadiin dia topik gosip_. Melihat adanya perubahan pada anaknya, Namjoon jadi sedikit lega. Seenggaknya anaknya gak pundung lagi. Dia juga bisa mulai bekerja dengan maksimal lagi. _Nah,_ di tengah-tengah kesibukkan kerja itulah, Namjoon ketemu dengancalon istri barunya, Seokjin. Waktu itu, dia lagi jalan cepet mau ke ruang rapat sambil telpon-telponan sama sekretarisnya dan gak ngeliat ada kaca didepanya. _Ketumbur, terus pingsan deh._

Setelah tragedi itu, Namjoon dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat sama rekan dan staf-stafnya yang udah panik takut bosnya ilang/?/

Habis dirawat, Namjoon belum dibolehin pulang karena dokternya beralasan kalo fisik Namjoon masih kelelahan karena kerja mulu. Di rumah sakit itulah, Namjoon pertama kali bertemu sama Seokjin selaku dokter yang merawat dia saat itu. Mulai dari itulah Namjoon bertekad buat nyari tahu siapa Seokjin dengan berbagai cara, mulai dari pura-pura sakit, alasan dipanggil dirut rumah sakit, bahkan sampe modus terang-terangan. Berkat kegigihan Namjoon, Seokjin mulai naruh hati sama dirinya. Namjoon juga belajar kalo Seokjin bernasib sama kaya dia— _ditinggal mati pasangannya_.

Seokjin ternyata udah punya anak juga—dua bahkan. Namanya Hoseok sama Jungkook. Hoseok katanya lebih muda setahun dari Yoongi, sedangkan Jungkook beda dua tahun dengan Hoseok. Tapi hal itu nggak bikin semangat Namjoon buat ngedapetin Seokjin jadi luntur, bahkan bikin dia lebih semangat dan ga tahan buat jadiin Seokjin bininya. Lagian itung-itung Hoseok sama Jungkook bisa saudaraan dengan Yoongi.

Setelah dua tahun PDKT,Namjoon mutusin buat ngelamar Seokjin. Seokjin pastinya dengan seneng hati nerima. Anak-anaknya apalagi. Udah dapet ayah ganteng, baik, tajir pula. Tapi lain dengen Yoongi. Dia pertamanya ga suka dengan keputusan Ayahnya buat nikah lagi dan bilang kalo ayahnya ga setia sama almarhumah ibunya.

 _Tapi... di lubuk hati yang paling dalam,_ Yoongi pengen lagi ngerasain kasih sayang dari orang tua yang lengkap—ga setengah-setengah.

Setelah tarik-ulur antara ayah-anak, Yoongi mengikhlaskan diri atas pernikahan Namjoon sama Seokjin. Setelah nikah, Seokjin sama anaknya pindah ke rumah Namjoon. Seokjin ga seburuk yang Yoongi bayangkan. Dia tadinya mikir kalo ibu barunya ini bakal jahat macem ibu tiri dalem sinetron-sinetron yang sering dia tonton di _channel ikan terbang_. Ibu barunya justru baik dan pinter masak—tapi kacau dalam hal bebersihan. Tapi ga terlalu penting sih secara di rumah memang ada yang bersih-bersih. Lain dengen emaknya, Yoongi sebenernya ga terlalu suka sama calon saudara tirinya, Hoseok sama Jungkook.

Hoseok sebenernya setahun lebih muda dari dia, tapi karena Yoongi pernah berhenti sekolah, dia jadi setingkat dengan Hoseok. Untungnya ga sekelas tapi—bisa malu dia kalo sekelas dengen anak hiperaktif cem Hoseok secara mereka saudaraan. Hoseok orangnya lucu dan sama sekali gak pemalu— _malu-maluin malah._ Hobinya tereak-tereak sambil nari kek orang kesurupan kalo di rumah, dia cuma serius nari pas didepan panggung sama di klubnya, kalo di rumah mah, bebas. Dulu Yoongi pernah masuk kamar Hoseok dan kaget soalnya Hoseok lagi dalam posisi kayang ditambah mulutnya komat-kamit ga jelas. Yoongi sontak langsung nutup pintu kamar keras terus ngacir. Ngeri njir. Jangan-jangan adek tirinya ini sebenernya adalah hantu yang pernah maen di filem the ju*on?

Tapi ada satu yang Yoongi suka dari Hoseok—bakat rapnya. Hoseok juga ternyata jenius banget soal musik hip-hop, selera Yoongi banget. dia dan Hoseok sering ngefanboy bareng, ngobrolin ini-itu, bahkan bikin lagu bareng. _Pokoknya Yoongi nyaman deh sama Hoseok._

Yang satu lagi Jungkook. Anaknya manis, kalem, imut, polos pula. Kaya kelinci. Pokoknya moe banget. Yoongi rasanya pengen nguyel-nguyel pipinya tiap lihat wajah Jungkook. Pas pertama kali ketemu, Yoongi mikir Jungkook itu anak baik-baik, lemah dan butuh perlindungan gitu. Tapi ternyata Yoongi salah.

Jungkook diem-diem ternyata preman di sekolahnya. Doi jago banget taekwondo. Denger-denger, adeknya itu bahkan pernah ngalahin anak smp pas dia masih kelas empat sd.

 _Luarnya doang hello kitty, dalemnya mah preman sejati._

Pas Yoongi tau kalo adeknya yang ucul ternyata berandal, dia agak takut. Takut kena bacok. Tapi untungnya Jungkook orang yang sadar hukum. Dia cuma nyari masalah sama orang-orang yang memang udah bikin resah sekitaran atau yang ga tau diri. Kalo sama yang lain baik-baik aja kok.

Sejak itu, hari-hari Yoongi dipenuhi dengen berbagai macem cerita dimana selalu ada kedua adek tirinya di dalamnya. Dari yang awalnnya penuh kecanggungan dan jaim-jaiman (?) berubah jadi rasa kekeluargaan yang erat dan menyababkan hilangnya rasa malu diantara mereka.

Tanpa Yoongi sadari, tipe keluarga ideal yang selalu ia impikan udah terkabul.

—

Gak terasa udah lebih empat tahun berjalan. Udah lima tahun dia hidup bareng keluarga barunya. Yoongi sekarang sudah mau lulus SMA bareng Hoseok, sedangkan Jungkook yang aksel setahun lebih cepet udah duduk di kelas dua SMA.

Beda dengen Yoongi dan Hoseok yang dari dulu ngejones, Jungkook udah ada yang punya. Wajar sih, secara doi unyu-unyu polos gitu. _Gak kaya kakak-kakaknya—yang satu jutek minta ampun, satunya lagi agak gimana gitu.._

Yoongi sih selow aja pas tau Jungkook pacaran. Walaupun dalem hati ada yang sakit (karena dilangkahin).

Apalagi pas liat pacar Jungkook pertama kali. Waktu itu Yoongi masih kelas dua, sedangkan dedeknya baru masuk. Ada cowok yang duduk sebelah adeknya. _Ganteng banget sumpah._ Apalagi pas dia ngobrol dengen Jungkook terus ketawa gaje,

 _Aduh senyumnya ga nahan. Yoongi jadi baper. Yoongi mau gebet—_

Yoongi yang saat itu jadi panitia penerimaan murid baru, ngedeket buat modus ke cogan sebelah adeknya. Dalem hati udah _dagdigdug-_

" **Hyung!"** Jungkook yang sadar sama Yoongi langsung ngalihin perhatian dari si cowok. Si cogan ikut ngeliat ke Yoongi, pake senyum lagi.

" **Perhatiin pidato didepan oi. Ngobrol mulu. Ngomongin apasih? Kek penting amat. "** basa basi Yoongi ke mereka. Si cogan cuma senyum malu-malu sambil garuk tengkuk, beda dengen Jungkook yang kebal dengen semburan hyungnya.

" **Hyung kenalin, Kim Taehyung—"**

 _Jadi namanya Taehyung? Pantes ganteng._

" **Pacarnya Kookie, hehehe~"**

 _Gajadi gantengnya. Cih._

" **Oh. Kenalin, Min Yoongi. Hyungnya Jungkook."** Ucap Yoongi ke Taehyung. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada, wajahnya di jutekin.

" **Sal-"**

" **Udah ah jangan ngobrol. Ntar kena marah kalian berdua. Gue mau ngecek anak anak yang lain."** Potong Yoongi terus langsung muter badan dan berlalu tanpa nunggu balesan Taehyung.

Yoongi ga sakit hati sih. Nyesek aja.

Sebenernya dia ga peduli mau punya orang apa nggak. Kalo punya orang mah, tikung aja ;(

Tapi ini pacar adeknya coy. Selain ga enak, Yoongi juga takut kena tebas.

Balik ke waktu sekarang. Yoongi beralasan ngejomblo karena mau fokus ujian nasional. Kalo Hoseok sih, kayaknya karena hobi.

Dan sekarang, Yoongi sedang berada di kamar. Lagi belajar sambil dengerin musik dari headphone. Orang tuanya lagi pergi ke luar negeri. Jungkook ngedate dengan Taehyung, sedangkan Hoseok nginep di rumah temen klub dancenya. Yoongi sendirian di rumah. Ia sebenernya sempet diajak sama Hoseok buat ikut nginep, tapi ia tolak. Mending belajar katanya.

Yoongi masih larut pada buku yang ia baca, sampe akhirnya ada yang ngelempar kerikil ke jendela, secara kamar Yoongi ada di lantai dua. Dia segera buka jendela, agak menggigil pas badannya kena angin malam.

"YOONGI! WOI!" Terdengar teriakan dari bawah, pas Yoongi liat ternyata itu adalah teriakan dari temen sekelasnya, Jung Daehyun. Gatau ngapain dia malem-malem kesini. Yoongi ngeliat ditangan Daehyun ada tas backpack yang ngembung.

"Ngapain lo kesini? Udah malem!" Tanya Yoongi dari atas.

"Ntar gue kasih tau! Biarin masuk dulu plis!" Bales Daehyun sambil nunjuk-nunjuk pintu depan rumah Yoongi. Yoongi nurut aja, langsung ke bawah ngebukain pintu buat Daehyun.

"Lah lu sendirian di rumah? Yang lain kemana?"

"Ortu lagi keluar negeri. Adek-adek pada pergi semua.Staff rumah juga lagi pada liburan."

Daehyun hanya ber-'oh' ria. Dia terus duduk di karpet ruang tamu sambil ngebenahi tas yang tadi dibawa.

"Itu isinya apa sih? " tanya Yoongi penasaran. Daehyun cuma senyum gaje sambil ngibasin tangan, nyuruh Yoongi ngedeket.

"Jadi—lo tau kan kalo adeknya Youngjae ngadain pesta ulang tahun di rumahnya?" Tanya Daehyun yang dibales Yoongi dengan gelengan. _Peduli amat adek orang._

"Aish, dasar. Jadi sebenarnya gue mau dateng ke itu pesta bareng Youngjae, tapi dia gak mau :( padahal itu pesta syaratnya mesti bawa pasangan.." Daehyun manyun bentar. Yoongi cuma masang ekspresi bodo amat. Dia udah mau berdiri, tapi kemudian tangan kanannya ditahan sama Daehyun.

"Karena itu—" Daehyun narik napas, kedua matanya fokus menatap mata jernih Yoongi.

—gue pengen elu nyamar jadi cewek gue. "

 **TBC**

 **A/N : hi guy** **s, akhirnya aku nyoba ngepo** **st ff baru hehe. padahal aku ga yakin bakal ngelanjutin atau nggak /ditendang/**

 **dan buat yang udah baca ff 'fine' dan yang udah kasih komentar di sana, makasih banyak! / bc really, im glad that u guys like it 3** **dan yang komen minta lanjutan, sebenarnya aku udah buat prequelnya+spinoff minyoon wkwk, tapi filenya ilang gegara lappie tiba" error :"""" jadi yha.. gomen orz**

 **ok that's all for now, doain biar bisa nyelesain ini ff haha**


End file.
